User blog:WILL2468/NYCT ROCKAWAY LINE
We talked about the Central Park West Line (A, B, C & D Trains), the 8th Avenue Line (A, C & E Trains) & the Fulton Street Line (A & C Trains). Now we will address the Rockaway Line, which is the A Train. AS I mentioned Before, the C Train Currently Ends @ Euclid Avenue in the East New York Section of Kings County (Brooklyn). The FIRST Stop in Queens for the A Train is 80th Avenue, which I would rename Ozone Park-80th Avenue. The next Stop is 88th Avenue, which I would Rename Ozone Park-88th Avenue. The Next Stop is Rockaway Blvd, which is a MAJOR Transfer point to Several Bus Routes. This is where You transfer to the Q52 SBS & Q53 SBS (Select Bus Service). At this Point, this is where the A Train splits into 2 Sections of the Route. One Section of the A Train goes along Liberty Avenue. After Rockaway Blvd, the next stop is 104th Street, which I would rename East Ozone Park-104th Street. The Next Stop is 111th Street, which I would rename East Ozone Park-111th Street. The Next & LAST Stop of this portion of the A Train is Ozone Park-Lefferts Blvd, Which I would Rename South Richmond Hill-Lefferts Blvd. As I Stated in MY Blog on the Fulton Street Line, I had another Proposal for the C Train. As I Stated in My Central Park West Blog, I would extend the B Train from 145th Street to Washington Heights-168th Street & I would Extend the C Train from Washington Heights-168th Street to Inwood-207th Street. On the Eastern end of the C Train, I would extend the C Train from East New York-Euclid Avenue to South Richmond Hill-Lefferts Blvd. In Addition, The C Train Currently Only Runs during the Day, leaving the A Train to run LOCAL @ Night. I would make the C Train a 24/7 LOCAL between Inwood-207th Street & South Richmond Hill-Lefferts Blvd. The other section of the A Train goes to the Rockaways. After Rockaway Blvd, The A Train Turns onto what used to be the LIRR Rockaway Park Branch, which was Discontinued in 1950 & then sold to the City. The next Stop after Rockaway Blvd is Aqueduct Racetrack, which I would rename Aqueduct. The ONLY Issue with this stop is that there is NO Queens-bound Platform. For People coming from New York County (Manhattan) or Kings County (Brooklyn), they have to take the train to the next stop & then transfer to the Kings County (Brooklyn) bound train. Although this stop is ONLY Used during Racing Times, I still believe that a Queens bound Platform should be Built & when completed, should also be used. Now that You have the Casino, I would have this Stop be Open @ ALL TIMES that the Casino is Open & when the Casino is Closed, ALL Trains bypass this Stop. The next Stop is Aqueduct-North Conduit. The ONLY Change I would make to this stop is that I would have a Pedistrian Bridge, on BOTH SIDES, that goes OVER Belt Parkway to South Conduit & lead to an Entrance/Exit @ South Conduit. This way the people on the South Conduit Side would be able to have Access to the Station. The Next Stop is Howard Beach-JFK Airport. This is where you transfer to Airtrain JFK to take You to JFK Airport. The Next Stop is Broad Channel. Currently, This is where You transfer to the Rockaway Park Shuttle. After Broad Channel, the next 5 Stops are: Beach 67th Street, Beach 60th Street, Beach 44th Street, Beach 36th Street & Beach 25th Street. The LAST Stop for the A Train is Far Rockaway-Mott Avenue. Some A Trains during Rush Hour also go to Rockaway Beach. That would be Eliminated. The A Train would be 24/7 EXPRESS from Inwood-207th Street to Far Rockaway-Mott Avenue. As I stated in My revious Blog, The Rockawy Park Shuttle would be Eliminated. I would do 2 things to replace the Shuttle. The First thing is I would keep a couple of Shuttle Trains in the Rockaway Park Yard. They would be changed to the I Train & would ONLY be used when there is a Service change or if another Superstorm Sandy type of disaster that happens. The I Train would be the Shuttle between Rockaway Park & Far Rockaway. In MY 8th Avenue Blog, I mentioned that the E Train Currently Ends @ World Trade Center. Here is the BIG Change I Propose for the E Train. After Canal Street, The E Train would follow the A & C Trains to Rockaway Blvd. While the C is 24/7 LOCAL in KINGS County (Brooklyn), the A & E Trains would be 24/7 EXPRESS in Kings County (Brooklyn). After Rockaway Blvd, as stated earlier, The C Train would continue to South Richmond Hill-Lefferts Blvd. The E Train would follow the A Train to Broad Channel. After Broad Channel, The A Train would continue to Far Rockaway-Mott Avenue. The E Train would replace the Current Rockaway Park Shuttle. After Broad Channel, the next 3 Stops are: Beach 90th Street, Beach 98th Street & Beach 105th Street. The LAST Stop for the E Train would be Roackaway Park-Beach 116th Street. Category:Blog posts